


Marry Me ，Cissy

by Toodles_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 甜就完事





	Marry Me ，Cissy

布莱克家族作为历史悠久的纯血家族之一，有很多的传统-----大多都是一些古板无趣的活动----纳西莎最感兴趣的就是十岁那年的一个极其有意思的传统。

 

贝拉十岁的时候，六岁的纳西莎和八岁的安多看着她从那个金色的，勾勒着繁复图样花纹的法阵中出来，皱着眉头，一脸嫌弃地看着父亲，“不准的吧，爸爸？”

 

安多十岁的时候，八岁的纳西莎和十二岁的贝拉看着她从那个那个金色的，勾勒着繁复图样花纹的法阵中出来，一脸开心地告诉家人“我的女儿是一个天生的易容马格斯！”

 

今年，纳西莎十岁了，她很期待将要发生在她身上的故事。那个法阵会告诉她，她未来的伴侣是谁，并且将她传送到十年后的伴侣身边，可以待上两个小时-----当然，为了防止小布莱克们不喜欢自己的伴侣而更改未来，他们的记忆会在回归后的十分钟内消失殆尽，只有十年后再一次和伴侣相遇相爱才能恢复。她很期待她未来的伴侣，但同时也有一点担心-----万一他不喜欢自己或者不是自己期待的人可怎么办呀。

 

十二岁的安多和十四岁的贝拉看着她们的小妹妹满怀期待和担心地踏入了法阵。

 

“好了，让我们坐下来享受我们的下午茶吧，西茜两个小时之后就会回来的。”西格纳斯揽着女儿们和夫人在法阵旁的的圆桌边坐下，喝着小精灵沏好的红茶，悠闲地等着西茜。

 

 

卢修斯脱下做工精致的礼服长袍，摘下家主戒指，将金色长发束成一股，带好帽子，盖住头发，换上普通的巫师袍子，向花园走去。今天晚上马尔福将举行为期三天的盛大舞会，很多纯血家族都会参加-----当然，布莱克也不会缺席。为了迎接这些少爷小姐们的到来，马尔福家的小精灵们将庄园里所有的房间都收拾了出来，每间房间都打扫得干干净净的。

 

马尔福庄园每年都会举行好几次这样盛大的舞会，布莱克作为舞会的常客，每次居住的房间基本都是固定的：在卢修斯主卧的附近，推开窗就能看见庄园后花园的花海，随着阵阵微风袭来，房间里将会充满鲜花的香味。纳西莎的房间就在卢修斯对面，设施齐全，有一个小小的接待室，餐厅，卧室和衣帽间。接待室后面就是大大的落地窗，推开就是露台，露台下是水仙花海，黄色白色的水仙花在风中摇曳。

 

每间客房里都会放一两个花瓶，小精灵会每天换上新鲜的鲜花，有时会是玫瑰，有时是蔷薇或者百合水仙什么的。

 

卢修斯来到花园里的水仙花海里，挑了几朵已经盛开的，几朵花苞半开的，又从蔷薇花丛中拿了几朵盛开了的白蔷薇，坐在秋千上，开始修剪花枝。

 

 

纳西莎看着眼前的花海，她不知道自己来到了哪里。所以，她未来伴侣到底是鲜花种植大户还是家财万贯到能在家里种出花田的大少爷？她漫无目的地往前走，走到花海尽头，看到了一个坐在秋千上修剪花枝的少年。

 

卢修斯听见脚步声，抬头望去，一个有着金色长发穿着淡粉连衣裙的小女孩正好奇地打量着自己。见到她的一瞬间，卢修斯就能断言这一定是布莱克家的纳西莎，唔，几岁来着，应该是十岁？

 

布莱克家的秘密传统向来不外传，但是也阻挡不了醉酒后乱说话的女婿和无意探听的未来女婿。

 

那是四年前，卢修斯十七岁参加贝拉的婚礼的时候。他偷偷溜出大厅，想要躲一躲不停打探他感情状况好把自己女儿嫁给他的夫人们-----作为马尔福新一任的家主，老马尔福去世后，卢修斯迅速接管了马尔福家族，马尔福不仅没有没落，反而更进一步。本人也是帅气多金，魔力高强，深得那位大人物的赏识，今后一定是他的左膀右臂，还有谁能比得上他呢？------卢修斯路过一个房间的时候，不小心听见了醉酒的学长抱着新婚妻子唠唠叨叨着“十岁的贝拉真是可爱啊”“布莱克不愧是历史悠久的家族”“传送到未来伴侣的身边”，贝拉气鼓鼓地回着“要不是记忆消失殆尽，我一定会在我们第一次见面就好好拒绝你！你竟敢喂我喝火焰威士忌！我只有十岁！”

 

卢修斯虽然没有听见全部内容，但也能猜出个七七八八：布莱克家族怕是有什么魔法，能把孩子送到未来把伴侣的身边相处一段时间，只不过记忆似乎不会保存，要等真正在一起之后才能恢复。自从知道这件事情后，卢修斯整天盼着幼年纳西莎能出现在他的面前。

 

这不是来了吗？卢修斯看着眼前有些紧张的纳西莎，思考了一会，他决定先探探纳西莎对未来伴侣有什么期待。

 

“这里是私人庄园，你是怎么进来的？”卢修斯把修剪了一半的水仙放下，看着小心翼翼走过来的纳西莎。

 

“唔，我，呃，不小心掉到了一个法阵里，出来就是这里了，”纳西莎看着眼前的面带威严的大哥哥，有些害怕------不是吧，这就是我的未来伴侣吗？他好凶啊!!纳西莎攥紧了连衣裙上的小挂坠，虽然长得很好看，但是看起来很难相处啊。

 

“看来是个意外。”卢修斯看了看眼前的紧张的纳西莎------这么害怕我吗？------“你叫什么名字？看你的穿衣打扮，应该是个大小姐吧。”

 

“西茜，”纳西莎走近了几步，“纳西莎·布莱克。你是？”

 

“西茜？布莱克家最小的小姐？纳西莎·布莱克？我是这儿的园丁，你叫我萨克就好。”卢修斯装作听见名字才知道纳西莎是谁的样子，“可是，你不是应该有，嗯，二十岁了吗？”

 

“我，我是从1965年过来的。现在是…..1975年了吗？”纳西莎战战兢兢地扮演着误入魔法阵来到十年后并且对此毫不知情的女孩。

 

“哦？本来是应该带你去见见少爷的，但是他刚刚离开，”卢修斯看着纳西莎，他决定暂时假装一下自家园丁。

 

哦，他不是庄园主人呀，那我？？纳西莎迷茫了一会儿，我，以后的，伴侣，是个，园丁？？纳西莎开始仔细地打量着眼前的人：长得不错，气质也不错，起码看上去不像是个园丁，倒像是个喜欢园艺的小少爷。但是，父亲应该不会让自己嫁给一个园丁的吧？他说少爷刚走，那是不是意味着自己的伴侣其实是庄园的主人，但是因为自己踏上传送阵的时候，他还没离开庄园，所以传送阵就把自己传送到这儿了，而不是他即将要去的地方？纳西莎仔细一想，觉得很有道理：怎么说自己也是布莱克三小姐，她是不会嫁给一个园丁的嘛。

 

“ 你来得不巧，少爷刚走----去拜访你的父亲，布莱克先生，你要是早来一会就能让他顺道把你带过去，让他们想办法送你回去了。”卢修斯指了指身旁的座位，示意纳西莎坐上来休息一会。

 

“去我家？去我家做什么？”纳西莎顺从地坐上秋千------她从小就喜欢荡秋千。

 

“唔，是婚事吧，据说布莱克先生在为你----十年后的你，相看丈夫。他很满意我家少爷，想把你嫁给他做夫人。这婚事估计就要定下来了。”卢修斯拿起放在桌子上的蔷薇，继续修剪工作。“对了，布莱克小姐，你对你未来的伴侣有想过吗？想要一个什么样的伴侣？”

 

纳西莎听卢修斯这么说，对自己心中的猜测也肯定了几分：这个庄园看来就是自己十年后要住的地方了。

 

“我想要一个好看的，嗯，也不用太好看，我觉得，唔，”纳西莎脑海中浮现出了卢修斯，“最好是金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，皮肤白一些，礼仪得体。嗯，这样的吧。”虽然和卢修斯的关系不算亲密，但是她对卢修斯不知道为什么就是很有好感：可能是因为他长得赏心悦目？她总觉得，如果能嫁给卢修斯这样的人，婚后生活应该会不错，至少能相敬如宾什么的。

 

卢修斯挑了挑眉，很好，就是自己嘛。“像是马尔福家那位？”

 

纳西莎猛地抬头，撞上了卢修斯的下巴。“对，对不起，我不是故意的，萨克。”纳西莎伸出手揉了揉卢修斯的下巴。卢修斯牵住纳西莎的手，“没事，我不疼，你额头还好吗？”

 

纳西莎红着脸点点头，抽出了自己的手，伸手拂了拂落下来的发丝，闻到了一股淡淡的香味------他这个园丁过得还挺精致的嘛，还会用这么好闻的香水-----“没事，我也不疼。”

 

“想荡秋千吗？”卢修斯掐下一朵小小的水仙，别在纳西莎的发间。纳西莎坐在秋千上时不时地晃着双腿，卢修斯猜她可能是想荡秋千了。卢修斯走到秋千后面，轻轻地推起了秋千。

 

陪着纳西莎荡了一会秋千，卢修斯拿着修剪好的鲜花，带着纳西莎走进房子里。

 

“萨克，这里，到底是哪里呀？”纳西莎跟着卢修斯，小跑着进了庄园别院。

 

“我想聪明的布莱克小姐应该猜得出来？”卢修斯在大门前停下脚步，等着纳西莎赶上他的步伐。

 

纳西莎看着大门上刻画着的家徽，这个家徽很眼熟，她见过的，每年的圣诞节都会收到包装精美的礼盒，用着墨绿色包装纸和银色缎带，火漆印是一个大大的大写M。“这是，这里是，马尔福庄园！”纳西莎吃惊地看着卢修斯------她未来伴侣是，卢修斯·马尔福！

 

“聪明！那么，未来的马尔福夫人，欢迎回家！”卢修斯推开大门，牵着纳西莎进入大厅。

 

 

卢修斯牵着纳西莎走到他为纳西莎准备好的房间，把水仙和白蔷薇放入餐桌上的花瓶里。

 

“这里是哪里？这个房间好漂亮呀，还有露台呢！可惜，没有秋千，”纳西莎跑到露台上，“萨克，你看，这里放一个秋千多好，下面就是水仙花和蔷薇，在这儿荡秋千一定很浪漫！”

 

“这个，要问少爷啊，这个房间是他亲手布置的，据说是专门给一位神秘的贵族小姐住的。”卢修斯踱步到纳西莎身边，想看看纳西莎会不会吃自己的醋。

 

“谁，谁啊？”纳西莎紧张兮兮地抬起头，自己不是未来的马尔福夫人吗？

 

“这种事情我一个园丁怎么会知道呢？我只负责把花送来。”卢修斯蹲下来，平视着纳西莎的眼睛，“布莱克小姐，你应该知道，夫人和恋人不一定是一样的。”

 

纳西莎嘟了嘟嘴，“我才不要嫁给我不爱的人呢！他不爱我那我就不嫁了！”

 

卢修斯看着赌气的纳西莎笑了起来，“布莱克小姐这是提前十年就吃醋了吗？你，真的那么喜欢马尔福少爷？”纳西莎扭过头不看卢修斯，红了脸，“我只是觉得他长得好看！没有，没有喜欢他！而且，如果不能娶那位小姐那就不要让她误会啊，这样，这样对自己和自己的夫人以及那位小姐都不好啊…….”

 

卢修斯揉了揉纳西莎的小脑袋，“别丧气啦！说不定这个房间就是为你准备的？走吧，布莱克小姐，我们去书房看看？找找有没有方法送你回去？你可不能一直待在十年后啊。”好的，卢修斯已经确定了纳西莎对自己是有好感的，尽管她扯了一堆道理，但是本质就是不想自己和其他小姐离得太近嘛。

 

“真的？”纳西莎怀疑地看着卢修斯，不得不承认，听到这个猜测她还是有点开心的。

 

说到底西茜这个时候还是个孩子啊，卢修斯牵着纳西莎走出房间，向书房走去，再怎么隐藏他也能看出来纳西莎喜欢自己的心。用去他房间

“诶，你不用去其他房间送花吗？”

“不用了，其他地方小精灵会准备的，只有这一间，特殊一些。”

 

 

卢修斯带着纳西莎来到马尔福书房-----他可不担心纳西莎回不去------他只是想找个舒适一点的环境和西茜呆着。装模作样地从书架上拿了一本关于魔法阵图的书，坐在纳西莎和她一起看了起来。

 

“咕-----”纳西莎害羞地捂住肚子-----这个时候妈妈都会给她准备好精美的下午茶点让她填填肚子，只有吃得饱饱的，才能变高变漂亮嘛！

 

卢修斯看着低下去的金色脑袋，放下书本，走向门口，“我去给你拿点吃的，你别乱跑啊。”

 

纳西莎看着卢修斯走出书房，消失不见。她溜下沙发，在书房里翻翻找找，想要找一些自己感兴趣的书-----反正两个小时的时间一到她就会回去的。她在一层低矮的书架上看到了一本有些泛黄的素描本，翻开本子，上面画的素描都是一个女孩子的背影，有看起来七八岁的，也有十一二岁的，后面的变成了十四五岁，但是就是没有这个女孩的正面画像。画像被施了魔法，像照片一样是会动的：第一张，她在花园里扑蝴蝶；下一张，她在荡秋千；下一张，她在霍格沃茨站台上冲着火车挥手；下一张，她在温暖的斯莱特林休息室里奋笔疾书；下一张，她矮下身子躲避横冲直撞的魁地奇运动员；下一张，她踮着脚去够图书馆里高层书架上的书……

 

纳西莎把画册放回书架，抽出了旁边一本新一些的，翻开第一页，她看到了女孩的一小半侧脸：金色长发，深邃的眼窝，高挺的鼻子，小巧的耳朵，不知道冲着谁笑得一脸开心。纳西莎继续往后翻，在一张画像右下角看见了“MMC”和卢修斯好看的花体签名。

 

MMC，是谁家的小姐？纳西莎看着画像上的女孩------大约十五六岁-----缓缓地从台阶上下来，低着头，看不清脸，长长的裙摆在台阶上层层叠叠，随着她的步伐，翻着好看的波浪；头上戴着白玫瑰花环，手里捧着前面不知道是谁的婚纱裙摆，一脸开心羡慕地看着新娘新郎。

 

纳西莎默默翻过几张：这个姐姐真好看，难怪卢修斯会喜欢她。不知道自己长大之后是什么样子的，有没有这个姐姐这样漂亮？

 

下一张，女孩戴着面具笑得张扬明媚，头上戴着皇冠，接受了一位少爷的邀请，步入舞池，开始旋转，在舞会中裙裾飞扬，是最夺人眼球的玫瑰。卢修斯在右下角照例写着“MMC”和自己的签名以及“happy birthday，my angel.”纳西莎啪地一下合上画册，塞了回去。

 

画这么多有什么用？如果说纳西莎开始还抱着卢修斯画的是自己的幻想-----毕竟小女孩的背影都差不多，她也很喜欢荡秋千，扑蝴蝶-----那从“MMC”出现开始，她就肯定地知道那不是自己----自己的缩写是NB不是MMC-----卢修斯心有所属了。

 

纳西莎跑回沙发，抱着沙发上的靠枕开始为自己以后可能的悲惨婚姻而提前唉声叹气。

 

 

卢修斯端着甜点和果汁回到书房的时候，就看见了一个垂头丧气，眼角红红的，眼睛湿润的纳西莎。他匆忙走过去，放下下午茶，将纳西莎抱到自己怀里，生疏地模仿着舞会上看到的母亲哄小孩的样子，拍着纳西莎的背。

 

“会有办法的，别哭了，我一定会把你送回去，你别担心，好吗，布莱克小姐？”卢修斯轻柔地顺着纳西莎的背-----他以为纳西莎是想家了。

 

纳西莎推开卢修斯，跑到桌子旁边拿起一块松饼卡兹卡兹啃了起来。“我没有难过，我只是困了打了个哈欠。”纳西莎背对着卢修斯，擦了擦眼睛。

 

纳西莎和卢修斯在剩下的时间里什么也没做，就是坐在沙发上啃着甜点喝着果汁，消磨着两人都知道的为数不多的时间。

 

 

两个小时到了。

 

纳西莎全身开始散发出淡淡的金光，她站了起来，脚下出现了一个魔法阵。

 

“看起来，你要走了呢。”卢修斯放下茶杯，专心看着法阵缓慢开启。

 

“唔，是啊，”纳西莎用脚尖点了点慢慢亮起来的法阵图纹，“再见了，萨克。今天下午和你的相处很愉快。松饼很好吃。”

 

卢修斯露出一个真心的微笑，“你喜欢就好。这是我亲手做的，西茜。”

 

纳西莎盯着卢修斯，他叫她西茜了，真是奇怪，他怎么不叫她布莱克小姐？

 

“那么，十年后见，马尔福夫人。”卢修斯举起了手中的茶杯，看着纳西莎慢慢消失在法阵中，回到十年前。

 

卢修斯在纳西莎走后，从书架上抽出素描本，翻到新的一页，开始勾勒。

 

那是十岁的西茜消失在法阵中的画面。

 

他按照惯例，在右下角签名，写上MMC。

 

哦，还得在西茜房间的露台上放上秋千。

 

 

纳西莎来到熟悉的房间前，推开门，看见了熟悉的布置，看见了餐桌上照例的水仙和白蔷薇-----马尔福家的小精灵真的很贴心，每次来都会在房间的花瓶里放上水仙花----唯一不一样的是露台上多了一架秋千。纳西莎坐在秋千上，闻着露台下水仙花散发的清香，感觉自己置身于花海。

 

“喜欢这个秋千吗？纳西莎？”

 

“哦，卢修斯，这个秋千很棒，下面就是水仙花和蔷薇，在这儿荡秋千很浪漫！”纳西莎起身，向卢修斯道谢，“你知道吗？我小时候可喜欢荡秋千了！”卢修斯真是越来越好看了！纳西莎看着自己暗恋到现在的男人，不由得暗暗感叹了一句。

 

卢修斯微笑地看着纳西莎，“你喜欢就好。”我当然知道你喜欢秋千呀，西茜，我下午才陪着十岁的你荡了好一会秋千呢。

 

“布莱克先生找我还有事，那我先过去了？我们晚上舞会上见，希望你的第一支舞是我的，纳西莎小姐。”卢修斯行了一个吻手礼作为告别。

 

 

“卢修斯，你确定了？”西格纳斯坐在马尔福庄园的客房里，却俨然像是个主人。

 

“是的，布莱克先生。”

 

“我对你很满意，卢修斯。但是，你还需要得到西茜的同意。西茜是我的小女儿，我希望她可以像贝拉一样嫁给自己喜欢的人。”

 

“我明白的，布莱克先生。不过我想，我不会用很久的时间就能赢得西茜的爱。”卢修斯冲着西格纳斯自信地笑了笑：他知道西茜也是喜欢他的，他们之间只差一个告白了。

 

“咳，你现在可还没有资格叫她西茜。”西格纳斯故作严肃地瞪了一眼卢修斯。

 

卢修斯冲着西格纳斯笑了笑，“我会向您证明的。”

 

 

卢修斯走出房门，刚巧看见了正从自己房间出来的纳西莎。

 

“纳西莎，你这是要去哪里？”

 

“我正准备去花园散步呢，要一起吗？”虽说会在马尔福庄园住上三天，但是能和卢修斯独处的时间可不多。纳西莎不是那些明明想要主动约卢修斯却碍于面子等着卢修斯上前搭讪的小姐，布莱克家族可是一个勇敢的家族！

 

“好啊，正有此意。不过，”卢修斯看着纳西莎的嘴唇，“你的口红…..”

 

“怎，怎么了？我涂出去了吗？”纳西莎急忙低头，想要拿出镜子看一看。可不能在心上人面前丢脸啊！

 

“不是，涂得很好，只不过，好像太浓了一些？”

 

“是吗？那我擦掉一点。”

 

“不用。”卢修斯抬起纳西莎的下巴，把自己的唇盖上纳西莎的，停留了一会，“这样就好了。”

纳西莎在卢修斯吻住自己的时候，脑海里闪回了很多的画面。

“这里是私人庄园，你是怎么进来的？”

 

“唔，我，呃，不小心掉到了一个法阵里，出来就是这里了。”

 

“看来是个意外。你叫什么名字？看你的穿衣打扮，应该是个大小姐吧。”

 

“西茜，纳西莎·布莱克。你是？”

 

“西茜？布莱克家最小的小姐？纳西莎·布莱克？我是这儿的园丁，你叫我萨克就好。可是，你不是应该有，嗯，二十岁了吗？”

 

“我，我是从1965年过来的。现在是…..1975年了吗？”

 

……..

 

“对了，布莱克小姐，你对你未来的伴侣有想过吗？想要一个什么样的伴侣？”

 

“我想要一个好看的，嗯，也不用太好看，我觉得，唔，最好是金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，皮肤白一些，礼仪得体。嗯，这样的吧。”

 

“像是马尔福家那位？”

 

……..

 

“想荡秋千吗？”

 

……. 

 

“聪明！那么，未来的马尔福夫人，欢迎回家！”

 

……

 

“你喜欢就好。这是我亲手做的，西茜。”

 

“那么，十年后见，马尔福夫人。”

 

纳西莎抬头看着卢修斯，她想起来了，十年前的自己在法阵里遇到的那个自称是马尔福家园丁的萨克就是卢修斯！

 

“你！你骗我！你居然还假装是园丁？？你！太过分了！卢修斯！”纳西莎气鼓鼓地瞪着卢修斯。

 

“唔，我们先跳过这个，西茜，你喜欢房间里的水仙和白蔷薇吗？露台上的秋千呢？这个你住了六年的房间，你还喜欢吗？”卢修斯双手撑在纳西莎身子两侧，将她圈在怀里，笑着看着他的西茜，“正如我所说的，那都是我亲手布置的，还满意吗？神秘的贵族小姐？”

 

纳西莎扭过头，不看他。“我要去花园了！我现在不想和你说话。”

 

“好吧，未来的马尔福夫人，不知道我有没有这个荣幸邀请你去花园散步呢？”卢修斯伸出自己的臂弯，等着西茜揽过他的手臂。

 

“我才不是什么未来的马尔福夫人！我父亲可没说要把我嫁给你！”

 

“是吗？可是，我三天前去拜访布莱克先生并提出我想要娶你的时候，他可没反对呀！事实上，西茜，他刚刚已经答应了。”卢修斯拉过纳西莎的手，强行揽上自己的手臂，并将她牢牢牵住，“只差你点头了。”

 

纳西莎没有挣开卢修斯这个强势的举动：反正他们是一定会在一起的，无论从家庭还是爱情的角度上来说，他们都是天生一对。而且，是时候宣告一下卢修斯的归属权了-----他是她纳西莎·布莱克的！

 

 

卢修斯陪着纳西莎在花园里逛了好久，情话不知道说了多少，浅尝辄止的吻不知道落了多少个，才让纳西莎消气，对他展露笑颜。

 

“你知道水仙和白蔷薇的花语吗,西茜？”卢修斯摘下一些水仙花和白蔷薇，挥舞着魔杖，编织成了一个花环。“从你十四岁开始参加马尔福的舞会，我都会在你的房间里放上水仙花和白蔷薇，我以为你会明白，但是，”卢修斯将花环放在纳西莎头上，戴好，又刮了一下她的鼻子，“我的傻西茜似乎一直以为这只是因为她叫纳西莎呢。”

 

纳西莎看着卢修斯，没有说话，她想要卢修斯说出口。她知道花语，但她今天才知道这是卢修斯亲自为她采的，她也有往爱情的方向猜过，但是卢修斯并没有什么其他的表示，她也就把这些归为马尔福小精灵出色的插花审美和她的名字。

 

“纯洁的爱情，坚贞的爱情。”卢修斯在纳西莎额头上落下一吻，“我爱你，西茜。”

 

纳西莎抬起头，对卢修斯温柔笑了笑，“我知道，卢修斯。我也爱你啊。”

 

“嫁给我，西茜？”卢修斯在纳西莎鼻尖亲了一下。

 

“唔，还要再考察考察。”

 

卢修斯吻上纳西莎，“好，但是别让我等太久。”

 

 

三天后，马尔福举行了最后一场舞会作为告别。

 

卢修斯不舍地牵着纳西莎跳了一晚上的舞，没有人觉得奇怪，因为几乎所有人都知道卢修斯将迎娶纳西莎------这伤了不少的小姐少爷的心。

 

舞会的最后，卢修斯拉着纳西莎跳了最后一支舞。一曲舞毕，所有人都离场，舞池里只剩下了卢修斯和纳西莎。

 

卢修斯牵着纳西莎，在灯光下笑意盈盈地看着她，“想好了吗，西茜？你愿意从此以后变成纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福陪伴我一生吗？”

 

“唔，真抱歉，卢修斯，在你没有解释清楚你那两本素描本上的MMC之前，我是不会答应的。”纳西莎带着几分认真严肃看着卢修斯------这是她一直在思考的问题，MMC到底是什么？

 

卢修斯看起来很意外，“你，看到了？”他有些紧张，“画得好吗？”

、

“卢修斯！现在不是讨论你画技的时候！MMC到底是什么意思？是谁？”纳西莎压低了声音，她不想让别人知道她和卢修斯之间的小秘密。

 

“你不知道吗，西茜？”

 

“我怎么会知道你给哪位淑女画了那么多年的素描！快说，MMC是谁！”

 

卢修斯有些好笑地看着接近生气边缘的纳西莎，缓缓跪下，掏出戒指，“MMC，Marry me, Cissy.”

 

 

 

 

婚后，卢修斯总拿着这些事来调侃纳西莎。

 

“马尔福夫人？自己的醋也吃？”

 

“谁知道MMC是一句话！我一直以为是个淑女！”

 

“你在想什么呢，除了你，我还会爱上谁？嗯，西茜？”卢修斯搂着纳西莎缓缓向大床上倒下。

 

纳西莎半推半就地顺从了卢修斯，但是……..

 

“哇哇哇------”响亮的婴儿哭声打散了卧室里旖旎的氛围。

 

纳西莎窝在卢修斯的怀里笑到岔气。“卢，卢修斯，你快去，德拉科又哭了。”

 

“十六次了！”卢修斯愤怒地锤了一下床，“别管他，西茜，我们继续。”

 

卢修斯召出家养小精灵，命令他带着德拉科走得远远的，不要打扰他们好不容易的时光。

 

“德拉科可是你儿子，你怎么这样对他呀。”纳西莎轻锤了卢修斯的胸口，好笑地看着吃醋的丈夫。

 

“我只爱你一个，那小子可别指望能抢走你。”卢修斯压住纳西莎。

 

“你还笑我吃自己的醋，你自己还不是吃儿子的醋！卢修斯，你羞不羞啊！”

 

纳西莎的笑声在卢修斯的进攻下渐渐变成了喘息声。

 

 

“西茜，你要是给我生一个女儿，我一定不会吃醋的。”

 

“唔，再说吧，卢修斯，我好困…..”

 

“我爱你，西茜。”

 

“我也是，卢修斯……”


End file.
